super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man VS. Bomberman
Mega Man VS. Bomberman is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Mega Man, the blue bomber against Bomberman, the explosion extraordinaire. Season 1, Episode 19. Description Capcom VS. Hudson Soft! These 2 heroes with many powerful weapons are known to the video game world. Will Mega Man make Bomberman explode or will Bomberman make Mega Man less of a man? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: These two badass heroes are known for taking on many villains that are willing to conquer the world and these 2 are gonna duke it out to see who will rise to the top. Wiz: Mega Man, the blue bomber. Boomstick: And Bomberman, the expert in explosions. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Batlte. Mega Man (*Cues: Mega Man: Dr. Wily's theme*) Wiz: In the year 20XX, the brilliant scientist name Doctor Thomas Light made a bunch of robots to possibly make a world where humans and robots are at peace. Boomstick: But unfortunately, Doctor Wily stabbed him in the back and took all the robot masters to try and take over the world, but didn't steal two Roll and Rock. Wiz: Seeing his surrogate father being in such despair after Wily's betrayal, Rock decided to battle Wily and fight Wily's robot masters to bring them to justice and was upgraded into the super fighting robot, Mega Man. Boomstick: And Mega Man became a very powerful robot that can take on any of Wily's Robot Masters. (*Cues: Mega Man 5: Napalm Man's Stage Theme*) Wiz: Mega Man has the Mega Buster which when used it's normal energy are small, but when charged up it has a powerful blast that can turn other robots into smithereens. Boomstick: Mega Man also has the ability to scan and copy his foes abilities and has attacks like the Metal Blade, Water Balloon, Silver Tomahawk, Time Stopper, Shadow Blade, Crash Bomber, Slash Claw and one of his ultimate attacks the Black Hole Bomb. Wiz: Mega Man has lifted a 60,000 ton castle, is fast enough to keep up with Quick Man who can move over 200,000 miles an hour and is tough enough to survive an explosion that is 400,000,000,000 tons of TNT, even with out his Super Adaptor form. Boomstick: This sounds like Mega Man is unstoppable and can never lose. (*Cues: Mega Man 8: Aqua Man's Stage Theme*) Wiz: Well Mega Man has a well rounded arsenal and they are powerful, but it has limited ammo and when he runs out he will lose all of his deadly attacks. Boomstick: Well while Mega Man has limited ammo and may not like to harm humans, he is still a badass and will always save the world from Doctor Wily's evil plans. Wiz: Mega Man is a hero we can always count on. Mega Man: Come on! Let's see what ya got! Bomberman (*Cues: Super Bomberman: Area 1 Theme*) Boomstick: White Bomber is a young alien that lives on the planet Bomber, which is a dumb name for a planet honestly. Like, why would people name a planet Bomber? That is so dumb and really generic. Wiz: Well Bomberman is part of a group of heroes known as the Jetters. And he protects the galaxy from all evil beings including Bagura and Mujoe the two evil warriors that want to conquer the galaxy. Boomstick: And Bomberman is basically unpredictable, because he cares little about the environment of the planet he's protecting. He also uses bombs for every problem, like with a locked door or a giant boss. Wiz: Bomberman has a bunch of power-ups that can benefit him in battles, like Bomb-Up which can give him multiple more bombs, Accelerator which can boost his speed, Armor which can give him immunity to pain and death temporarily, Explosion Expander which can make his bombs get a boost in power, Bomb Kick which lets him kick bombs and Power Glove which can allow him to throw bombs, but his best power-up is the Super Bomb which makes his bombs super big and make extremely big explosions. (*Cues: Bomberman 64: Altaile 1*) Boomstick: Bomberman can also have a creature known as a Rooey which are kinda like kangaroos and can aid Bomberman in battle. Rooeys are known to have incredible speed and high jumping capabilities like an actual kangaroo. Wiz: Bomberman is a brave alien robot warrior and has taken on Bagura's army many times and has defeated them all many times. Boomstick: Man Bomberman truly is awesome. Wiz: Bomberman is pretty amazing and he is also quite a wonderful hero being able to save many galaxies from Bagura's grasp many times. (*Cues: Super Bomberman R: Domination and Oppression*) Boomstick: Bomberman is probably the best explosion extraordinaire that anyone could ask for. Wiz: However, Bomberman's biggest weakness is his own arsenal, if he's not careful he can trap himself and get blown up by his own explosions. Which is a big problem, because they cannot be defused at all whatsoever and that leaves Bomberman to be exposed to death. Boomstick: Wow, that sucks, but it doesn't matter, because Bomberman will always stop the bad guys even if it is with explosions. Bomberman: I did it! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Mega Man walks along searching for any Robot Masters that got loose and finds someone that he thought was a loose Robot Master. Bomberman then is just throwing and catching a bomb over and over again, until a mine gets on the bomb and blows up in Bomberman's face and Bomberman sees that Mega Man was the one who sent that mine to blow up. Mega Man then charges up his Mega Buster and is ready for battle. Bomberman then pulls out one of his bombs and is ready for battle. FIGHT! Mega Man fires a bunch of charged shots from his Mega Buster and hits Bomberman's bombs when Bomberman throws his bombs at Mega Man. Bomberman then runs and hides to make sure Mega Man doesn't get him. Mega Man however uses the Time Stopper to freeze time and freezes Bomberman in place, then Mega Man shoots his Water Balloon, Silver Tomahawk, Metal Blade and other weapons to take down Bomberman, but after a while time starts again and Bomberman sees that Mega Man has attacked him giving him a lot of damage. Mega Man then charges his Mega Buster, but Bomberman throws a bomb and covers Mega Man in smoke giving Bomberman the opportunity to get away and use more of his power-ups. Bomberman then uses the Accelerator, Bomb Kick, Power Glove and Explosion Expander to get rid of Mega Man, but Mega Man uses the Rush Coil to avoid all of the attacks. Mega Man then decides to use the Super Adaptor to finish off Bomberman. While Bomberman starts to freak out, he then decides to use his final trump card, the Super Bomb. Bomberman then throws the Super Bomb and hopes that Mega Man gets blown up by it, but Mega Man catches it, then throws it right back and uses a charge blast to make Bomberman face the explosion even more. Bomberman then is in a lot of pain and Mega Man stands in front of him. Mega Man super charge blasts at Bomberman making Bomberman burn into a crisp and leaving him on the ground dead. KO! Results Boomstick: Damn that was awesome! I really wish that fight was longer, cause this was an epic fight that everyone wanted to see. Wiz: While Bomberman may have an unlimited supply of bombs and has very useful power-ups, Mega Man has a more diverse arsenal and outclasses Bomberman in every other category. Boomstick: But this fight wasn't as one-sided as it looked on paper, Bomberman was able to handle Mega Man's arsenal and managed to outthink Mega Man in certain occasions. ''' Wiz: Mega Man and Bomberman were pretty evenly matched with speed, but Mega Man lifting a 60,000 ton castle was much better than anything Bomberman has ever lifted. '''Boomstick: Mega Man also was tougher than Bomberman being able to take a 400,000,000,000 ton explosion which is over 40 times more powerful than Bomberman's surviving almost 10,000,000,000 tons of TNT feat. Wiz: Mega Man and Bomberman were excellent heroes, but Mega Man's strength, durability and arsenal were more than enough to give him the win. Boomstick: Bomberman definitely "bombed" in this fight. Wiz: The winner is Mega Man. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles